


Социальная дистанция

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Based on a joke, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Известная шутка.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Социальная дистанция

Кевин всегда был паникером, и это его свойство очень забавляло Мишеля. Он искренне считал своего омегу слишком уж чувствительным. Его боязнь оставить кран включенным (что влекло обязательную проверку перед выходом из дома) была даже полезной. А потом случилась пандемия варисситивного гриппа. Кевин скупил все противовирусные препараты, которые нашел в аптеке. Следующими на очереди были маски, перчатки, специальные шапочки и очки. Мишель смотрел на это все, соглашался и успокаивал милого паникера. Ничего не вызывало реальных беспокойств.

В пятницу Мишель вернулся позже обычного. Он был усталым и хотел, пожалуй, только есть и своего милого Кевина. Тот нашелся за ноутбуком.

— Мишель, дорогой, ужин в холодильнике, подогрей! 

Мишель подскочил к мужу, поцеловал его в шею за ухом и ушел ужинать. Аромат Кевина стал насыщенней, и это весьма волновало.

— Спасибо! Я скоро вернусь! — Мишель ел так быстро, словно за ним гнался табун разъяренных мамонтов. 

Кевин все также сидел в гостиной и читал форум. Мишель довольно рыкнул, подошел к супругу, пересадил его к себе на колени и стал выцеловывать шею. Кевин же не отрывался от форума. Впрочем, Мишель ему и не мешал, только обнимал, целовал и ждал.

Через час Кевин словно пришел в себя:

— Мишель, дорогой! А ты знал, что за последние сутки количество зараженных увеличилось в пять раз?

— Нет, милый! Не знал.

— А ты хорошо вымыл руки, когда вернулся?

— Естественно! — Мишель оторвался от шеи Кевина и посмотрел ему в глаза. А после подхватил под попку и понес в спальню.

Мишель уложил мужа на кровать и принялся медленно раздевать, выцеловывая каждый открывающийся участок кожи. Кевин словно был не с ним, впрочем, Мишель и не замечал этого. Когда Кевин был полностью лишен одежды, а Мишель лег позади него, Кевин вдруг обернулся:

— Мишель, а ты не знаешь, как заниматься сексом, соблюдая социальную дистанцию в два метра?  
Мишель замер и внимательно посмотрел в глаза супругу:

— Ты о чем, Кевин?

— Ну, как же? Сейчас пандемия. Мы должны соблюдать социальную дистанцию в два метра, чтобы не заразиться.

Когда Мишель осознал, что произошло, он разразился смехом. Его милый Кевин, кажется, уже начал перегибать палку.


End file.
